


无夜的旷野Ⅱ 6

by Sigrid_C



Category: KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_C/pseuds/Sigrid_C





	无夜的旷野Ⅱ 6

年少时他有很多回偷偷幻想他们的第一次，在何种环境下，什么样的心情，他迷惑又盼望，但总归会有洁白柔软的床铺，足够大，光一不会再抱怨好挤，而他们必然都愿意。  
他在车座上一动不动，发着抖。空间原本就狭小，光一撑着手臂离他越来越近，他以为自己即将承受一个吻，于是闭上了眼睛。  
但他没有，他听见光一在他耳旁轻声细语：  
“你要在这儿，还是去房子里？很近。”  
这又是一个不合时宜让他赧然的问题。他微微抬头估量了一下后座空间，空气中氤满了糟糕的信息素，他想说先让我射出来一次吧，却沉默地垂下眼皮。手指探了探，他揪住光一的衣领带向自己，随后双腿夹住他的腰。于是光一明白了。  
光一轻轻地抱住他，开始吻他的眼泪。从耳朵一路至胸口，他哪里都烫得厉害。嘴唇发出了微小的喘息，指尖插进这个人细软的栗发中，他没法不想起小时候。  
他没法不问自己为什么到现在还在坚持不让任何人碰。他在等他吗？他就在等这个？他还是只想要光一。  
大海在呜咽，风和波涛混糅在一起，理智已如风暴中颠簸失事的小船。他的手伸进光一敞开的衬衫里，光一一手抬高他的膝盖，一手揉弄着他硬挺的分身，手指抚过敏感的皱褶，随后滑至后方……只不过在潮湿的入口处轻轻按了按，刚就瞬间紧缩起来。  
光一没有停下，他沾着刚的体液在外头稍稍绕了一圈，便把一只指头缓缓埋了进去。  
一声压抑的低吟。这是从未有过的发展。明晰的异物感放大了数十倍，电流般窜向上。他们僵硬着，借着月光在黑暗中对视了两秒，光一的嗓音干涩又暗哑。  
“你忍忍”，而刚用毛衣捂住了火燎般的脸。  
光一只好拉扯开毛衣去吻他，他压到刚身上抚住他的脖子，一边纠缠刚的舌头一边将手指送进去，有力地进出。两人的身体纠缠起来，他在津液的交换中听到刚细若蚊蝇脆弱的呻吟，刚想扯开他的衣服，但扶着他的整只手都颤抖着。  
他加了一根指头，在刚的身体里细细摸索，在终于按到某处刚激烈地挣扎起来的时候，他咬住了刚的嘴唇。  
那里便再也避让不开了。津液从两人的唇边滑下来，刚却宛如一条缺水的鱼。迷乱的呼吸带了哭腔，浑身酥软，等光一终于放开他红肿的嘴唇他又听到他说。  
“Tsuyo，全是水，你听得见吗？”  
耳边羞耻得一阵蜂鸣。当然听得见，他在光一手中发出的响声，不过两根手指的抽送，明明浪涛声那么大又根本不停歇。  
海浪拍打着他，光一进入他的时候，粗大的顶端炙热地挤开柔嫩的肌肤，他被彻底撑开，几乎立刻痛得叫起来。  
可光一温柔地对他说，腿再分开一点。  
他被压成很小一块。光一开始的进出都很缓慢，他轻轻掠过刚额头上汗湿的碎发，一点点推进最深处，然后开始挺身。  
渐渐叫喊转变为呻吟，刚像着了火一般，他觉得自己如那些水中翻滚的细碎沙砾，不停坠落又升腾起来。光一揉弄着他的胸口，光一故意抽出来把他胸前硬起来的挺立含进嘴吮咬，光一又把他捧起身，让他坐到他身上再重新插入，于是他随着光一手掌的用力重重坐下去。他只好紧攀住光一的肩膀，一次又一次被狠狠顶到那里。他濒临崩溃地在光一身上起伏，他听见光一喊他的名字。  
“Tsuyoshi，说恨我。”  
他头埋得很低，没有应答，焦渴的喘息间他望见沙滩上闪烁的像极了眼泪，零星的银光。  
“说恨我。”  
光一扣着他的腰更加用力地冲撞，晃着他，他坐在他滚烫的粗硬上画圈碾磨。太阳穴的神经剧烈跳动着，这根本就是一场丢盔卸甲的疯狂，不会有结果。  
“说，爱我。”  
于是他听见自己说：“我爱你，Koichi。”  
他射了很久，喷射时他试图不去注意裹着光一的后方同样在阵阵收缩。当他被胡乱塞上外套拉进别墅的时候，还有精液随着器官余震般的颤栗不断溢出来。  
他们还是没能去得了床上。他被压在客厅的落地窗前，海浪倒映出破碎的银月，转瞬便被劈落。光一吻着他的后颈，一直在要他。  
当光一终于顶开一处私密的入口，轻轻唤了声他的名字时，他早已到达敏感的极限。大脑一片混沌，他迟迟才反应过来。  
不行！他凭着仅存而溃不成军的理智大喊，但已经来不及了。光一彻底占满了他。

 

朝霞刚立定，天际边一排低洼厚重的行云，远望去倒像破碎连绵的山脉线。刚听到声响回头，看到光一刹住脚，瞬间放松又瞬间紧绷的神情。  
放在以前这时候，他会跟他说什么呢？他迟疑着，随后有些疲惫地笑了，晃晃手机：“接了个电话。”  
光一的表情几乎是严肃的。海风吹拂过来，刚望着他随着衬衣掀动而敞开的胸膛，忽然有些后悔。他已经错失趁尚未清醒而能无拘无束靠近他的机会了。  
他别过眼，微微侧过去。海面上的浮标起伏晃荡，从他那里望去是列阵的圆白小点，一只早起的海鸥撑着扇形尾翼低低掠过，翅膀抖擞的声响。  
光一向他走过来。手臂一阵温热，整个后背陷入一片不够习惯的柔软中。他闻见咸湿的海水与光一的气味，而寒意从不知名的角落袭来，杂揉着叫人心神不宁。  
“你满意了么？”  
句子脱口而出，然后才开始懊悔。背后的人动作明显一滞，耳后传来吃闷的声音。  
“你非要这么说吗？”  
刚沉默了。他任由光一抱了一会，随后被扳过来同他接吻。安慰，他们共同索求的东西雾霭般遮掩了目光所及的一切。  
手指移动了一下，刚按紧了关机键。  
很快他们就不仅仅是接吻。刚在床上躺下来的时候，晨晖从窗帘缝隙间刺进来，一道长方形的亮黄落到他胸口，向上攀爬成金色。他带着迷茫呆呆注视着光一挪动的头旋。少时他傻笑着望着它乱糟糟的模样，总会忍不住探出手指描摹。  
刚时不时发情，缓和一会又忽然汹涌。如果标记等同于告白，低吟可以代替婚礼上那一长串说辞，身体占有就是灵魂占有，那他们必定会心意相通。他在激烈时不受控制地紧抓光一肩膀，犹如他是溺水时唯一一根浮木。他眼望着小腹上的白浊在喘息间四下淌开，直到自己只能给出稀少而几近透明的液体。他听见自己发出困兽一样的喘息或是偶尔高亢的惊叫，觉得再难控制瞬息奔涌的情绪。  
“我去冲一下。”  
他撑起手臂，有些摇晃地带上了浴室的门。  
光一在门外站了一会。他望着那块刻有鸢尾花的门把手，不明白自己为什么不进去。是因在过程中刚不时泛红的双眼，那偶尔一闪而过的决绝神态，还是刚攀及情欲顶峰仍同少时那样忍不住唤他的名字。他前后犹豫着，最后想起刚说的爱。  
水流将刚的身体彻底抚成玫瑰色。稍微一些动作，光一的体液会从隐讳的地方流出来，顺着大腿内侧淌至脚踝。他仰起脸面对高处因背光而晦暗的花洒，张大嘴用力呼吸。心脏在此间放松而用力握紧，流水铺满了整张面颊。他必须尽快调整过来。  
光一把桌上的两只泡面盒扔进垃圾桶，整理了床铺和四散在各个角落的衣物，又替刚倒了杯水。天有些暗了，他把探出窗外仍在掀动的帘子彻底落下来，想起玄关的衣架上还放着自己的手机。  
十三通未接电话，四条未读信息。  
“刚还好吗？你打算什么时候把他送回来？”  
“现在到处都是报道，所有人都在找他，周日就是演唱会不能再出问题了。”  
“你去哪里了？渡边被山口那帮混账给绑了，明天十点谈判，那边最后通牒了。快点回来，没你不行。”  
“接电话！”  
他靠到墙上，手肘碰到鞋柜上的钥匙，啪地一声。  
终于，光一在漫长的交待后放下手机，而湿着头发的人刚刚好走出来。脸颊被熏得微红，刚甩甩头发上的水珠，如不曾被任何事惊扰到的少年，弯着宝石般纯净的笑眼。  
“Koichi，我们出去走走吧！”

 

刚与光一并排坐在岩石上。脚掌搁在涌动的水面，四璨的晚霞挠着他们，远处是一派朦胧而沉默的边际。  
“我小时候就一直想去海边玩，在沙滩上堆房子，去海里游泳，或者躺在充气筏子上晒太阳，怎么都好。”  
“你跟我讲过。”  
光一侧身温柔地注视着他，几乎是面对他。  
“是吗？”刚垂头晃脚，啪嗒啪嗒地迎接偶尔激越冲高的小浪花，“我不太记得了。”  
“十五岁的夏天，那时候你搬进来还不久，有天晚上嫌热睡不着跟我讲的。”  
“嗯……”刚仰头微微眯起眼睛，试着去回忆那个夏天。是初夏，对，他钻进光一的被子跟他又挤又挠玩了好一会，才会那么热。  
他拍拍沾了些细沙的手掌，往后挪了几下想站起来，发现光一伸手来扶他。可他直到站起身才肯弯腰握住光一的手掌。他微微一笑，反而将光一拉了起来。  
“堆沙子就算了，去游泳吧。”  
“你身体……”  
不等光一应会，他开始跨越这片岩石朝相接海面的沙滩奔跑。晚霞迎接着他们，杏缃橙交织的天空异彩将刚的身影推出很长。上衣裤子被飞快扔到沙滩上，刚张开双臂如飞鸟般地冲刺起来，还不忘转身招呼他。光一有些愣神。忽然间，那个满是少年气的Tsuyoshi仿佛又回来了，他呆望着这张一马当先的无敌笑脸，周遭一片耀眼的金色轮廓。  
起先，海水是刺骨的，随后逐渐变得灵动而温和。他们有时被水波分开一点，有时候手指又碰到一起，有时侧过身，就看见一个浪花后对方湿漉漉的脑袋从旁边冒出来。  
赤金色天空将湛蓝海湾包拥住，粲彩逐渐下沉，落日是苍穹的临别之吻，海鸟在做最后的盘旋。  
一个势头极大的海浪铺盖过来。光一随着浪涛摇晃了几下，再抬头时发现刚与自己被冲散了。  
这时太阳几近落下，光线仍未彻底散去，于是海面与天空皆是雾蒙蒙的靛紫。他努力游了一阵，回去够到海床站起身，却怎么也看不见刚的身影了。远处灯火照亮了一片水域，暗色的反着光。  
巨大的恐惧瞬间扼住了他的喉咙，他哑着嗓子喊了两声，没有应答。他又喊了两声。沸腾起身的惊慌让他向海中跌了几步，然后又跑了几步。  
水纹从脚下划出阴影，大片卷积云从海水尽头延伸至头顶，天际线隐没了。  
他向一头的海水冲去，无所收获又冲向另一头。天地已经凝成绛紫，他走到双脚所能踏及的最深处，却只有黛青色雾霭般的浪涛起伏缭绕。猛然间，一个模糊的身影隐约出现在视线中。  
他当即朝那个方向猛扎下去。

 

许久过后，两个人倒在沙滩上。晚潮到了他们脚边，薄薄的一滩水，又退了回去。  
天已经黑了。刚咳了两下，粗喘着连笑几声，吁吁把趴改成了躺：“刚刚那浪可真够大的！”  
光一背对着他，坐在地上，身影一动不动像累得说不出话了。  
“我回头一看发现被推得离岸好远了，就拼命往回游，感觉应该差不多了一抬头——结果发现更远了！坏了！我心想，一紧张脚又开始抽筋……幸好那时候你看见我啦。”  
光一还是背朝他，不搭理。刚轻舒口气，揩了把脸上的水滴，起身爬了几步一把扑到他面前，引得光一反应颇大地避开。  
刚愣住了。  
光一一只手撑在沙子间，另一只手捂着眼睛。他侧头对着星空拼命眨眼，企图止住眼泪，却早已泪迹斑斑。  
沉默，庞杂而深重，只有浪涛声大得骇人。一根深勒手心的风筝线，摇荡着，紧抓不放的，忽然就松动了。  
刚不再努力发笑。他呆呆望了一会，而后垂下眼，伸出手将人拉了过来。  
海风在黑夜中徘徊，丰茂白浪冲垮了银河，繁星般的细碎沙砾倾泻而下。而他终于拾起那些患得患失，有勇气真正靠近他。  
回程的路途上，两个人都没有说什么。交通很堵，走走停停。刚静静观望着视野之前点亮的一排排车尾灯，竟然不知什么时候松散睡熟了。  
“不然还是别去了吧。”  
靠近十一点了，电视台大厦依然灯火通明，人影绰绰的。刚靠坐在椅背上，静静打量眼前的一切景象：面前这扇大门，大门之后的台标雕塑，高楼耸立。一扇回环不歇的旋转门，终日明亮的灯光和坐落阴影中的冷杉树。  
“迟早要去的。”  
光一注视着刚拉开车门走出几步，停下，又绕回来敲他的车窗。  
“唰——”地，车玻璃摇了下来，外面漫进一阵花香。刚抿着嘴从包里翻找了一阵，递给他两张长方形纸片，语速有些偏快了。  
“演唱会门票。你如果有空。”  
光一接过，借着路灯快速略览了一下。在中央偏上位置最明显的，是意大利语书写的名字：ROSSO E AZZURRO。他还在细看时间地点——  
“Koichi，你会陪着我吗？”  
光一愣了一秒，扬起脸。刚脸上浮现的笑容寂静又遥远，难以捉摸。  
“其实，我这几天，不应该发情的。”  
他轻巧扔下这句，在光一明白过来之前，摆摆手走开了。

 

西村似乎认准了刚毫无辩解的能力。报道铺天盖地，发情、暴力事件，随便哪一个都能成为爆点。唯一让他庆幸的是，或许是为了新闻的集中对焦，他们并没有对光一提及多少。  
“开个发布会吧，道个歉。“经纪人终于停下了来回踱步，轻轻握住他的肩膀，”我会再去安排私下会面的。这是目前最好的解决方法。”  
“道歉？”  
他从报纸中回过神，望着这张似乎诚挚的面容，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我知道你不愿意，有苦衷，但是在这个圈子里，很多事不是想怎么样就怎么样，你应该是知道的。”  
很安静，荧光灯管发出一阵嗡嗡的电流声。  
光一一身黑风衣，在鳞次栉比的棋盘状楼宇间行走，玻璃幕墙闪烁着灿烂金光，汽车轰鸣的间歇有蝉声初现。  
山口组的大宅是一处独立庭院，从外面看是单层和式建筑。池塘、苔藓与假山在前，四周种植着大片青色竹林。风一吹过，沙沙作响。  
他们被领至庭院深处的一间屋子。光一拉开房门，八九号人面对他们坐在长桌一端。山口组的核心人物都到场了。为首四十岁上下，看上去相当壮硕的男人名叫山口大翔，山口组头号人物。旁边面色苍白颇为瘦削的，是小他十三岁的亲弟弟山口莲。他长久疾病缠身，咳嗽几乎一刻不停。  
渡边反绑着手，以一个过于倾斜的姿态倚着房间靠里的衣柜，脸上满是干掉的血痂血迹，紧闭着眼，见他们来了也毫无反应。  
山口大翔微微一笑，开口便是一句：“堂本光一，你要怎么感谢我？”  
光一不动声色，径直走到正对面坐下来。  
“你最大的竞争对手，渡边高志，已经被我们废了。堂本组现在是你一个人的！怎么样？”  
光一瞟了一眼渡边被血色纱布缠满的手腕脚腕。  
“直接说吧，什么条件，人我们马上带走。”  
山口大翔连笑了几声：“太子爷还是一样不爱说话啊！行啊，我要你们全部港口经营权，赌场舞厅一半收益，地皮重新二八划分——同意我就放了他。”  
“老头子不在堂本就是好欺负。“光一侧了侧头，在众人警戒的目光中从口袋掏出一支香烟，“山口的胆量，会不会有点太大了？”  
“年轻人，我吃得下。”  
烟味在房间里弥漫开来，山口莲咳得更凶了。  
“这半年以来，山口挑的事大大小小有没有二十笔。你们占到多少便宜了？”  
“哈哈，便宜也不多，数数一千万？” 山口大翔的鼻额眉头全拧在了一起，他重重拍打着桌面，“我觉得你们还能再孝敬多点。”  
“所以礼尚往来。”光一忽然舒心似的笑了，短暂的沉吟，他垂手敲落了烟蒂，“现在这时候，你们运向泰国的那一船白粉大概刚离港？可惜了。”  
“你说什么！”  
“多米诺骨牌知道吗？就那样，船头炸到船尾，整个海面都像烧起来似的，应该很漂亮吧。”  
对面那些表情瞬息万变，精彩纷呈。山口大翔的面色开始泛紫，而光一不慌不忙揉了揉头发，继续说道。  
“船上……还有你的什么人？他们说过的，我有点忘了。”  
“堂本光一！”  
一声枪响。  
一切崩塌从山口大翔额上多出的洞口开始。人们回头去，看见他背后的落地窗多出极小一块圆形空洞。  
堂本组一伙人猛地扑到长桌之下。  
刹那间，枪声炸响开来，子弹在空气中划出道道裂痕，玻璃墙瀑布般地坠落，到处飞溅。  
光一半捂耳朵，向预定路线匍匐行进。早是深仇宿怨，计划事，分内事，他们今天就是来杀人的。  
而此时，刚正向着那个窄小的入口走去，听着自己的脚步声空空落下回音。  
转角，他踏出第一步。灯光骤然明亮，闪光灯疯狂跳跃，噼里啪啦，漆黑的镜头是一道道炮筒，刷地转向过来。  
他鞠躬，然后移了移椅子坐下来。记者们如蜂群般地向他收拢，闪光灯依旧一刻不停。  
他清了清嗓子，在黑色镜头内看见他自己，衣着端正。一只小熊布偶，他忆起曾被人这样夸赞过。  
“大家好。我是刚。”  
他开口说道。  
一片弹雨压打过来，光一埋腰绕长桌快走了半圈，在拉过渡边的同时接住屋良扔来的枪支。  
他们躲在衣柜后面，渡边意识还算清醒，但似乎难以行动。光一猫着腰干掉两个破门而入的，几次短点射，随后他发现对角线长桌后面有一个人。  
那家伙藏了个刁钻角度，光一屡次开枪都被桌面弹开，再瞄准时就望见漆黑的枪口。他猛一偏头，子弹擦着他的脸打到后面墙上。  
他轻轻啧了一声，在对方又一次射击后静了火。  
几次试探的射击，子弹尖叫着擦过立柱划出几道弧线。对角那人终于渐渐放松警惕，慢慢探出头来。  
光一把身子压得很低，几乎只留一个枪口在外。他看见对方警戒了几秒，随后将枪口转向另一面。  
一声短促的惨叫，血雾在那人耳后弥漫开来，一团粉色。于此同时，另一处火力到达，冲锋枪特有的连发节奏震着鼓膜，伴随着惊叫和破碎声。  
聚光灯烤着人。  
热浪像在奔涌，刚望着这一张张陌生面孔，微微笑了，手里的稿子被他倒扣过来。  
“我并不是太明白今天这个发布会的目的……我是被要求坐在这里的。有人说我做错了事需要道歉。可我其实不明白应该要向谁致歉。”  
他看到那些炮口更加瞄准自己，跃跃欲试的模样。  
“是报道不实新闻的媒体、是将我的遭遇当作谈资的那些人群、还是那个特意在饮料里放药、致使我在节目录制过程中突然发情的制作人。”  
场下一阵骚动，但他依旧那样坐着，没有停下言语的意思。  
半分钟过后，敌对方向的枪声终于哑了下去。  
子弹用完了，光一接过那把MP5冲锋枪，与屋良一起架着渡边冲出这个屋子。他余光瞟见地面上横七竖八躺着的血肉。那些没来得及逃出去的高层以及冲进来的守卫，几分钟前还活生生的人们，都已经死了。  
四下里都是枪声，会议室前的走廊承受着绝大部分火力。几乎每一刻都有人倒下。几排扫射压住了狂涌而来的枪口，偶尔伴随着尖利的呼啸。光一纵身一跃，将那支仍未来得及调转方向的改造枪直接踢落。  
“啪嚓“一声，光一松开手臂，那人软软地栽了下去。  
“请问你知道自己会发情为什么还要进入娱乐圈呢？”  
“你有没有考虑过自己的身体状况会给别人造成的困扰？”  
“Omega去当歌手这件事本身不会超出能力范围吗？”  
刚望着他们。他忽然发现自己在这些人眼中是个异类。只剩下性别，其余一切特征都被淡化了。他变成了一个符号。  
话筒发出一声高昂的嘶声，刚等待了一会，因而有闲暇去注视每一张面孔。巨大的寂静过后，终于，他缓缓开口：  
“我知道，很多人其实没有那么在意真相，只是需要我的一个姿态——一个属于Omega该有的姿态。一个能力孱弱、才华平庸、充满性意味的Omega姿态。”  
他眨眨眼睛，顿了一会儿，好让自己继续说下去。  
光一他们终于从花头窗冲出了已成血海的大宅。庭院内，山口组统一面朝西北栽倒了一众人。那是屋良他们来时的方向。  
石灯笼和苔藓都溅了血迹，他们站在依旧绿色如葱的院子里，听着惊鹿一下一下敲击石头，水满水落，淡淡粉色。  
而后光一望见了那个正对他的黑魆魆的洞口，在那之后是一个男孩满是泪痕的稚嫩面容。  
已经来不及了，他心想，视线内却是渡边越发放大的面孔。眼前这副身躯猛地一弹，瞬间没了血色，随后直挺挺地趴在了他的身上。  
手枪早已举起，呼啸的音调让光一心脏一阵震颤。  
红色从男孩雪白的浴衣里渗出来，他慢慢倒了下去。屋良收起枪，把渡边轻轻抱起，放平到了地上。  
光一缓缓望向渡边。生机正从他的脸上迅速逝去，鲜血从嘴唇间咳出来，他几乎是抽搐般地晃动了一会儿，然后再也说不出话了。  
惊鹿仍在垂头。嗒、嗒、嗒，响声回荡在这空荡哑然的院子里，再也不会有误入庭院的鸟雀了。  
最后，刚握着话筒，慢慢站了起来。  
“我出生就是如此，不属于那个受人尊重的群体。你们为我们限定出条框，告诉我们要循规蹈矩，要任人摆布。然后说，这就是Omega的既定命数。  
我没有做错任何事——如果单单身为Omega也是一种过失，无还击之力是一种过失，那就说是我的过失。”  
他的面容平和纯净，却有什么隐隐闪烁着锋利的光。  
光一记起，木村那时蹲在棵树前面，声音传过来又低又闷，空洞着： “奴役人，贩卖人、杀人。人杀人。”  
“我不祈求理解，但我绝不会因此改变。”  
光一蹲下身，合上了渡边的眼睛。

 


End file.
